


三观不正 03

by Somnambulism0301



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnambulism0301/pseuds/Somnambulism0301
Summary: 【诺俊】三观不正





	三观不正 03

02  
遇见你是我最幸运的事

B区夜总会对外声称正经酒吧，可谁又不知道里面是什么样的呢。各总年龄和拥有各种癖好的人聚集在这个地方。  
恋童 恋老 同性 人畜  
交易场在走廊最里面的包间。  
“为什么给我穿这样啊…”  
上身被仅有的布料盖住胸前，蕾丝的边料更好的修饰了锁骨，皮裤紧紧包裹上纤细的腿，脚踝上的链子更显诱惑。脸上没有过多的添加，最色情的就不过是那张白净的脸。  
“好一个美男，我摸摸”  
“李东赫！”  
“好了好了，不闹了，谁碰你了我砍死他”

包间有个隔间，从隔间投到B区海域整个时间不到1小时。  
接货人，油腻肥肚。  
黄仁俊一进门就看到旁边的男人，被扒的只剩一块遮羞布，双腿因被活塞太久而不能闭紧的淫秽场景  
恋男童。  
“这位是？”  
“RJ 别墨迹 货呢?”  
“货?在里面呢，急什么，穿成这样故作什么矜持。陪爷待会儿？这批送你们了”肥大的手沾满了男人的精液，拿起放在烟台上的半根烟，另一只手拍了拍自己身边的沙发座  
插在腰旁边的抢被黄仁俊抽出来对准了男人。  
“快点”  
“还挺躁，但爷就喜欢你这样的”  
李楷灿和罗渽民坐在离包间不远的地下室，监视里面的动静。李楷灿早就炸了，忘记了罗渽民的脾气，扯上罗渽民的领子就开始吼。  
“别激动，他碰了仁俊你知道我会怎么做。嗯？松开”  
画面里裸体的男人一步步走向黄仁俊。在快要碰到时，旁边跑来一个瘦弱的小孩子。  
视频被罗渽民切掉，嘴里不停重复警察来了，好让黄仁俊明白接下来应该怎么做。  
“罗渽民，我们不带大黄走吗？”  
“他有办法”  
黄仁俊真的很怕，以前有李楷灿在不远处，现在只有自己才能帮自己。  
手里握着手枪，咬咬牙对上自己的肩就是一枪，沙发上的男人被枪声吓醒，接货人抢过黄仁俊的手枪。明白人都知道，这个时候都死才是最不损失的选择，可黄仁俊不想死。  
李帝努和朴志晟正一个个搜查房间，一声巨响带动了李帝努的神经。正向枪声的地方跑去，却被一个薄弱的人撞了。血把男孩的肩膀晕开，衣服上极少的白色布料变成了另一种颜色。一双好看的眼睛因为疼痛被泪珠包围，黄仁俊拉上李帝努的衣角。耳畔突响起属于少年独特的音色。  
“哥哥，救我…”明明是求救，却被黄仁俊说的如此暧昧。

//  
黄仁俊 随记  
第14个生日，我过得很狼狈，即使当时那个社会14岁的孩子对性知识没有认知，可我知道，我被自己的爸爸强迫了“性运动”。那几天我不敢回去，我怕他，我家总会有陌生的男人，他们会在父亲的房间里呻吟。纸包不住火，妈妈知道了后就和他离婚了，她试图想把我带走，可是不行，只是因为她的性别是女。  
我家旁边新搬来了一家人，有一个弟弟，长得很好看，他们一家收留了我两年，两年后他们就搬走了。我留了他们的电话，可直到现在我都不敢打过去。我一直狼狈到现在。那个弟弟叫李帝努，我每天都要洗三次澡，因为我觉得我太脏了。知道这件事的只有他，李帝努会每天晚上安慰我。  
我的救赎，我的月光。我喜欢他，七年之久。  
//

黄仁俊坐在李帝努的办公室的椅子上 肩上的子弹取出来放在桌子上的盘子里。  
“哥，只抓到了对方的人，这边的人我怀疑…”朴志晟的目光对上了黄仁俊。  
“你叫什么？”  
“仁俊…”  
“哥，手枪上有两个指纹一个是接货人的还有一个是他的。”  
李帝努望向黄仁俊，似乎在等他的解释。  
“他…当时听见…有人来了就要开枪打我…我也不知道他…为什么…要拿枪对着我…就想抢过来…结果…就…”  
“嗯知道了，志晟你先出去。”  
随着朴志晟把门关上，身上的衣服发出一些烟草味，奇怪的不刺鼻。  
“仁俊？你今年多少岁了？你知道那群人是干什么的吗？”  
“20…”黄仁俊一边摇头一边回答李帝努的多个问题。  
“贩毒的。”  
对面的黄仁俊明显顿了一下，接上李帝努的话。  
“我不知道…我是今天被骗来的…”  
李帝努的疑问还未说出口黄仁俊就接了下去。  
“我朋友说只是当服务员…”  
“哥哥…”  
“你能不能别叫我哥哥，挺怪的。叫我jeno就行。”  
“哥哥你叫什么…我是说真名”  
“姓李，真名不方便透露”  
“那…我叫你李警官好不好？”  
“随你”

好巧 他也姓李

“仁俊？”黄仁俊的思绪被李帝努喊了回来。  
“你还没有解除嫌疑，所以，你必须要待在警局。”  
李帝努总喜欢皱着眉头说话。  
黄仁俊还没开口说话就被电话声响给截住了。李帝努从口袋里拿出手机接听电话，只听见嗯的声音就挂掉了。  
“你先和我住一起吧。”  
“只是没房间了而已，别误会。”

TBC


End file.
